Take A Leap Of Faith
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Et si Derek n'était plus un super loup-garou Alpha, mais plutôt un super-héros badass comme Stiles les aime ?


Heeey, comment ça va mes petits loups ?! La forme ?!

On se retrouve ce soir -ou ce matin, ça dépend- pour une nouvelle traduction.

Ce qui veut dire que cette histoire n'est toujours _PAS_ de moi.

Elle appartient à **ladypigswagon** sur Ao3 qui me laisse gentiment la traduire.

Je remercie encore beaucoup **Calliope83** pour sa correction. Elle me sauve grandement !

Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a quelque chose à propos de Derek Hale que Stiles n'arrive pas à cerner et ça l'énerve. C'est comme une démangeaison qu'on n'arriverait pas atteindre pour l'apaiser. Derek Hale a un secret, et Stiles voudrait le découvrir à tout prix. Scott pense que Stiles a un énorme béguin pour lui, et qu'il est trop dans le déni pour se l'avouer.

Stiles, lui, pense que Scott devrait s'occuper de ses affaires.

Stiles est assez honnête pour concéder que Derek est attirant. Il est grand, musclé, beau et incline toujours un peu la tête de côté quand il sourit. Il porte des lunettes ridiculement mignonnes et a d'adorables dents de lapin. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour mémorable où il est arrivé au travail juste après les congés de Noël, arborant une barbe vieille de trois jours. Stiles a presque failli se coincer les mains dans la photocopieuse quand Derek l'a salué ce jour-là. Mais Stiles n'a pas de béguin pour lui.

Stiles est un bon journaliste. Il n'a pas peur de demander les détails croustillants, toujours un peu gênants, d'une histoire. Il affiche une détermination que Finstock qualifie volontiers de «folle» mais Stiles la considère plutôt comme un atout qui fait son charme. Et il est déterminé à trouver ce qui rend Derek si mystérieux et ce qu'il cache.

Peu importe ce que dit Scott, Stiles ne fait pas de fixation sur Derek.

* * *

«Bien,» hurle Finstock, «Écoutez tous !»

Stiles frotte ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains avant de tourner sa chaise pour faire face à Finstock.

«Nouvelles missions ! McCall, Argent je vous veux au vernissage de la galerie de la sixième rue. Dunbar ! Hewitt ! Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là? Vous avez un match de baseball auquel assister ! DISPERSION !»

Stiles pouffe en regardant Liam et Mason se précipiter vers la porte. Mason revient sur ses pas pour récupérer son appareil photo avant de courir à nouveau vers la porte . Stiles remarque alors que Derek essaye de dissimuler son sourire en remontant ses lunettes.

«Stilinski ! Hale !»

Stiles quitte Derek des yeux pour se retourner vers Finstock.

«Superman a de nouveau terrassé un vilain psychopathe la nuit dernière, et a presque anéanti la moitié de Metropolis en même temps. Je veux que vous alliez vous entretenir avec les propriétaires des boutiques détruites qui doivent être reconstruites, et leur parler maintenant qu'ils sont privés de tout ce qui leur permettait de gagner leur vie !»  
Stiles hoche la tête et se lève en attrapant ses affaires. Ce n'est pas le meilleur plan pour un scoop. Tout le monde a désormais son opinion sur Superman. Il est apparu un beau jour, a cogné un mégalomane en pleine figure et a sauvé toute la ville. La plupart des gens sont reconnaissants, d'autres sont sceptiques et Stiles doit interviewer tous ceux qui sont pris entre deux feux .

Stiles a un avis partagé en ce qui concerne Superman. Bien sûr, avoir un super-héros qui s'occupe des idiots qui utilisent la science pour détruire la ville, ça aide. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Superman s'occupait de toutes les affaires merdiques que se coltinent au quotidien les policiers. Et il ne réapparaît pas vraiment pour réparer ensuite les dégâts qu'il a causés. Mais il aide la ville à sa manière et c'est plutôt chouette de ne pas se faire vaporiser par un monstre à la peau violette qui se fait appeler Parasite.

«Prêt à partir ?» demande Stiles, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Derek. Derek sursaute au contact de sa main.

«Ouais, bien sûr,» répond Derek, «Laisse moi juste-»

Il se lève pour aller chercher son portable en charge mais bouscule son pot de stylos. Il essaye de rattraper les stylos qui se sont dispersés mais fait tomber la photo de sa famille au sol.

«Houlà, mec,» dit Stiles, en s'accroupissant pour ramasser le cadre photo. Heureusement, il n'est pas cassé. «Tu vas bien ?»

«Très bien,» grogne Derek, lui arrachant sèchement le cadre des mains. «Allons-y.»

Il se retourne pour partir, les épaules crispées.

* * *

"Superman ? Il n'aide pas du tout la ville, il est la source des problèmes. Je parie que la moitié de ces méchants n'essaieraient même pas de conquérir le monde s'il n'était pas là. Il attire les problèmes.»

Comment dire ? Stiles a envie de cogner ce gars. Il est absolument ignoble, mais Stiles est obligé d'enregistrer son horrible discours. C'est en gros toujours la même chose : croire que le problème vient du type qui essaye de stopper la violence et pas de ceux qui la causent. Le fait que le gars soit en plus un sexiste et un enfoiré de raciste donne envie à Stiles de le cogner encore plus fort.

«Eh bien, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps,» dit Stiles entre ses dents. Il s'en va avant que l'abruti ne puisse continuer. Il descend la rue, essayant de trouver Derek qui est censé interviewer de vieilles dames dans l'épicerie du coin.

Mais au lieu de cela, Derek est en train de balayer, essayant visiblement d'enlever les gravats. Les vieilles dames sont en train de discuter avec lui, dans un coin de la pièce. L'une d'entre elles a les cheveux roses bouclés.

Stiles se place dans l'entrée, il s'appuierait bien contre le chambranle mais il le suspecte de ne plus être si solide que ça. Derek a enlevé son blazer, et remonté les manches de son tee shirt bleu jusqu'aux coudes. Il rit aux blagues de la vieille dame aux cheveux roses, et le coin de ses yeux se plisse. Stiles a toujours aimé les yeux de Derek. Ils sont cachés la plupart du temps derrière ses lunettes mais de près ils sont magnifiques. Quand on les examine, il est difficile de différencier quelle couleur en particulier prédomine.

«As-tu fait ton boulot, au final ?» le taquine Stiles, «Ou vas-tu nettoyer toute la rue ?»

Derek rougit, et le bout de ses oreilles devient rouge. Stiles sourit.

«Allez, Chris Evans,» dit Stiles, «On a du boulot.»

«Chris Evans ?» demande Derek, ses sourcils se froissant sous la confusion. Ça lui donne un regard intense; ses sourcils sont épais.

«C'est un acteur, mon chéri,» dit la dame aux cheveux roses, «Il joue un super-héros dans un de ces films Marvel. Un jeune homme très gentil, il nettoie la scène du tournage une fois qu'ils ont fini de filmer.»

«Vous,» dit Stiles, pointant la vieille dame du doigt et lui faisant un clin d'œil, «Je vous aime bien. Ça vous dirait d'être la photo de couverture de notre article ?»

«Oh, on aimerait beaucoup,» dit-elle, tapant dans ses mains.

«T'as entendu la dame,» dit Stiles à Derek, «Aller hop, prends des photos.»

* * *

Ils sont en train de passer en revus toutes les interviews, et de décider quelles phrases garder ou pas quand Derek trouve l'enregistrement du gros enfoiré. Stiles est en train de regarder les photos sur son laptop, et ne prête pas attention à Derek. Il lève les yeux seulement quand la voix nasillarde du connard se fait entendre.

«Je veux dire, que fait réellement Superman dans cette ville? C'est un monstre !»

«Argh, Derek éteins ça,» râle Stiles, «Ce mec était un abruti, je ne vais rien utiliser de ce qu'il a raconté.»

Derek appuie fort sur le bouton off. Si fort qu'il se coince et le plastique autour se fissure. Les yeux de Derek s'agrandissent, et sa bouche s'entrouvre.

«Désolé,» marmonne Derek, posant le dictaphone sur la table.

«C'est bon,» dit Stiles, «Je l'ai piqué à Finstock, donc techniquement tu lui en dois un nouveau.»

Derek baisse les yeux vers ses mains. Stiles repousse son laptop, et se penche sur la table.

«Tu vas bien ?» demande Stiles.

«Il a raison,» dit Derek. Il se lève, et se dirige vers la fenêtre. «Superman détruit la ville autant qu'il la sauve. Il n'assume aucune responsabilité, et ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes.»

« Oui mais grâce à lui, il n'y a aussi aucun méchant qui utilise nos têtes en guise de cale-porte ou qui empoisonne les ressources d'eau de la ville,» réplique Stiles. Derek continue à regarder la ville par la fenêtre.

«Tu as l'air contrarié,» observe Stiles. Il décide de se montrer très direct en posant sa question suivante, espérant que son ton le secouera assez pour le faire réagir et avouer ses secrets. «Tu connais Superman ?»

«On s'est déjà rencontrés,» reconnaît Derek. Son ton n'est pas exactement sec, mais il a l'air tendu et gêné. Stiles est peut-être curieux mais il ne va pas se montrer indiscret. Aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, Derek a vraiment l'air bouleversé et Stiles n'est pas un complet salaud.

«Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais proposer à Superman d'aller parler aux compagnies d'assurance et de se faire enregistrer pour que les assurances puissent se retourner contre lui en cas de dégâts,» propose Stiles. Derek se retourne, les yeux pétillants.

«Stiles, c'est brillant,» dit Derek, sa bouche s'étirant en un grand sourire. Ça lui allait bien de sourire, ça faisait disparaître l'expression pensive qu'il affichait peu de temps auparavant.

« Je suis parfois reconnu pour mon intelligence brillante,» rétorque Stiles, «Maintenant viens, on a un article à écrire.»

* * *

«Stilinski !» hurle Finstock au-dessus du chaos qui règne dans la pièce. Stiles est contraint de faire une embardée autour de Liam, le faisant presque tomber, pour faire face au rédacteur en chef. Superman est en train de se battre contre un mutant crocodile géant dans la ville et tous les téléphones sonnent sans arrêt depuis que le combat a commencé.

«Quoi ?»

Finstock attrape Stiles par la nuque et l'attire dans un coin.

«Superman est encore en train de détruire la ville,» aboie Finstock, «Va là-bas et prends des photos.»

Il repousse ensuite Stiles. Celui-ci chancelle sous la force de la poigne de Finstock et se frictionne la nuque.

«Et où est encore passé Hale ? C'est pas vrai, à chaque fois que je tourne le dos ce gosse disparaît je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi !»

* * *

Superman cogne le crocodile en pleine figure. Le monstre dérape en arrière, poussant un cri indigné. Sa queue se balance violemment, brisant par la même occasion les fenêtres de l'immeuble de l'entreprise Whittemore.

Stiles court se réfugier dans une ruelle pour échapper aux débris. Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus le mur, lève son appareil. Il le tripote jusqu'à ce qu'il zoome sur le combat, afin d'essayer de prendre une photo du visage de Superman. Il réussit à prendre sa photo, avec Superman et ses yeux- laser teintés de rouges.

La queue du crocodile se balance de nouveau, et s'abat sur l'immeuble au-dessus de Stiles. Stiles hurle. Il ne peut pas bouger. La peur l'immobilise.

Quelqu'un l'attrape par les hanches. Il est soulevé dans les airs.

«PUTAIN DE MERDE !» hurle Stiles, battant des jambes violemment. Le crocodile se retrouve loin en bas, et il a l'air soit très endormi, soit très mort.

«Relax,» dit une voix chaude et agréable, alors qu'un bras se glisse sous les genoux de Stiles qui se retrouve dans une position qui rappelle la façon dont les époux portent la mariée et ouais, c'est un peu humiliant.

«Bon,» dit Stiles, se forçant à ne pas rougir comme une cerise mûre, «Au moins vous ne m'avez pas porté sur votre épaule comme si j'étais un vulgaire gibier rapporté de la chasse.»

Superman pouffe. Stiles lève les yeux, prêt à interviewer le super-héros local. Mais le visage qu'il voit lui fait perdre sa voix. Stiles cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant ne pas être mort, ou encore allongé dans la ruelle blessé. Il reconnaîtrait ces yeux n'importe où.

«Derek,» murmure Stiles. Les oreilles de Derek virent au rouge.

«Comment ?» dit Derek, bafouillant. Ils se posent délicatement sur un toit. Au moment où ils touchent le sol, Stiles se dégage rapidement des bras de Derek, le pointant de manière accusatrice du doigt.

«Tes yeux, évidemment ! Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille,» s'écrie Stiles, en sautillant partout, «Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait ça. Nom de Dieu !»

«Tu ne peux le dire à personne,» dit Derek. Stiles lui lance un regard noir. Oh Dieu, que cette tenue de super-héros est serrée, et que le S est bien étiré sur la large poitrine de Derek.

«Je ne suis pas stupide, Derek,» réplique Stiles. Derek Hale est _Superman_. Derek Hale est un _alien_. «C'est pas vrai, comment est-ce que les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte ? Tu ne portes même pas de masque ?! Tu te contentes de lisser tes cheveux en arrière et d'enlever tes lunettes.»

Derek a la décence d'avoir l'air gêné de son piètre déguisement.

«Écoute,» dit Derek, ses mains se tordant nerveusement, «Je dois m'occuper de ce monstre, on peut parler après ?»

Avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, Derek s'envole déjà, saisissant au passage un bureau qui vient de tomber de l'entreprise Wittemore. Il arrive à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur un nid d'oiseaux.

 _Évidemment_ , qu'il réussit à le rattraper.

* * *

Stiles ne voit pas Derek pendant deux jours après l'incident du crocodile. Un matin, il se retrouve propulsé dans la pièce où se trouve la photocopieuse, et la porte se referme.

«Les gens vont parler,» dit sèchement Stiles. Derek hausse des épaules, les yeux étincelant derrière ses lunettes.

«Laisse-les parler,» murmure Derek. Il pousse Stiles contre la porte et celui-ci peut sentir la chaleur des mains de Derek sur ses hanches.

«Donc,» dit Derek, «Tu reconnaîtrais mes yeux entre mille.»

Stiles rougit, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'il cherche comment répondre. Derek sourit et wow, ne ressemble t-il pas à Monsieur Métropolis quand il fait ça ?

«Oh et puis merde, je dois vingt dollars à Scott,» grommelle Stiles, attirant Derek dans un baiser. Derek répond avec enthousiasme au baiser, gémissant doucement. Ses mains attirent Stiles plus près de lui, et il mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure, la léchant ensuite pour atténuer la douleur. Les mains de Stiles se déplacent le long du dos de Derek, allant de plus en plus bas pour attraper ses fesses.

«Dîner,» murmure Derek, frottant son nez contre la nuque de Stiles, «Ce soir. C'est moi qui invite.»

«Okay,» répond Stiles, pressé de replonger dans un baiser. Mais une pensée frappe son imagination quelques secondes plus tard.

«Attends, si on couche ensemble, tu vas enlever tous tes vêtements et ton costume ?»

Les oreilles de Derek rougissent violemment. Stiles sourit. Ah, ça allait être amusant.

* * *

THE END


End file.
